powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt7 Ep16: "The Girl With The Dungeons and Dragons Tattoo"
Chpt7 Ep16: "The Girl With The Dungeons and Dragons Tattoo" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' Kurt and Hunter are at Bobby's cabin, trying to figure out the pattern to Dick Roman's dig sites without success. Then suddenly the electricity around them flickers and the ghost of Bobby appears and then flickers out momentarily. He warns them that he doesn't know how long they have until he fades out again and goes over the numbers in Wisconsin that he gave them. Bobby tells them that that may be one of their headquarters and that the Leviathans have broken ground already from past dig sites and explains that they're also building a state-of-the-art slaughterhouse (as he read through Dick Roman's paperwork and blueprints from his desk when he was held hostage). Dick plans to dumb everyone down using the contaminated meat, the boys realizing that the Biggerson's restaurant was just the beginning. Then Bobby mentions how the Leviathans will cure humans of all the major diseases, such as cancer, to make humans the perfect food source. Once the Leviathans have succeeded in that, they'll start harvesting on humanity. Hunter and Kurt then receive an email from Frank. Kurt laptop It's an e-mail from Frank. Hunter Frank's alive? Kurt Thought you said they got to him? Bobby That jackass, always stealing my thunder. Kurt "To Kurt and Hunter, if you're reading this, I'm dead... or worse. This e-mail was sent because some prince is trying to hack into one of my hard drives right this second. So unless it's you, you got trouble." The scene then cuts to a young red-haired woman trying to access the hard drive on her computer. Kurt Um, okay. "My drive is full of compromising info. Your new aliases, hangouts, where you stored your Impala..." Hunter a worried face Baby? Kurt Even though he encrypted the crap out of his drive, he says we should assume that someone can hack into it eventually. He did put a tracking device in it. Kurt clicks on a link in Frank’s email and a “Hard Drive Tracker” application appears on the laptop screen. Kurt All right, let's see where Frank's drive is... A box appears on the screen saying that the hard drive is at Richard Roman Enterprises, with the coordinates: "454893". Hunter Oh, perfect. It's in the middle of the Death Star. A few hours earlier, the woman who attempted to hack into Frank’s hard drive pulls up on a yellow scooter in front of a Roman Enterprises building. She removes her goggles and helmet, puts on headphones and plays Katrina and the Waves’ “Walking on Sunshine” as she walks towards the building. She swipes her pass card and enters. She walks bouncily across the foyer in the same time to the music. A security guard’s computer screen shows her picture and name – Charlene (Charlie) Bradbury – and reads “Access Granted”. She gets into an elevator with no one with her. As the elevator goes up, Charlie looks around, smiles and starts to dance vigorously to the music. Charlie reaches to her floor, she's now calm and composes to herself and walks out of the elevator. She goes to her desk starting up her computer and illigally transferring funds away from a conservative super PAC. She then chats with her co-worker, Harry. He notices what she's doing and warns her against it, Charlie insists she can cover her tracks on what she does. Then her boss, Pete, calls Charlie to his office where Dick Roman is waiting. Dick Roman Charlie Bradbury? I'm Dick Roman. Sit. Charlie looks very nervous. Dick Roman Charlie, I've been running things for, well, feels like since before the dawn of man. Always had a vision. I'm close to realizing that dream. I don't want to brag, but the world is my dinner plate. And I don't want anything to jeopardize that – definitely not the actions of one tiny, little person. Charlie Sir, sir, I can fix this. Please – please don't fire me. Dick Roman What's she talking about? Pete I – Dick Roman Is that about hacking those Super PACs? 'Cause that was adorable. Tell me, how does a high-school dropout become one of the brightest minds at Roman, Inc.? Charlie Um... Honestly... Historically, I've had this problem with – with authority – no offense – so I realized the only way to get away with being me was to be as indispensable as possible. just stares at her Sorry. Dick Roman You're kind of completing me right now, Charlie. cringes You have that spark, that thing that makes humans so special. Not everyone has it, you know. Those people – they can be replaced. But people like you... are impossible to copy. Charlie C-copy? Dick Roman Take the compliment. Dick Roman picks up a hard drive. Dick Roman This belonged to one Frank Devereaux. Thought he could bring down the whole company. He was wrong. Let's keep him wrong. It's encrypted or whatever you crazy kids say these days. Break it open and bring it to me when it's done. her the hard drive Charlie Yeah, I'm on it. And – and thank you. Dick Roman You're welcome. You have three days or you're fired. get wide eyed Good talk. the room with Charlie in shock Charlie tells Harry what happened and goes to work at her desk. She proceeds to hack into the hard drive. Just when she seems to have cracked it, believing it to be filled with games, but it is just another trick that Frank installed. Now she figures she has to go back to square one. As Hunter and Kurt prepare to head for the company HQ in Chicago, Bobby reminds them that the Leviathans know their faces and suggests that they mail in his flask instead. The brothers hesitate and then finally admit that they're worried that Bobby will become enraged and attack Dick. They refuse to let him help, much to his surprise and shock, and head out for Chicago. The next morning, Harry finds Charlie still working on the hard drive. Her computer screen is still running through the decryption process. Then a beep. Charlie looks up. The screen reads Access granted and all the hidden files appear. Unable to resist her curiosity, she opens at the files that Frank put together on Dick and the Leviathans. She reads throught one of the documents. "The thing to know about Leviathan is these monsters are as old as time, and strong as all get-out. Sodium borate – commonly known as Borax. Decapitation… Splash them liberally. Repeat. …is the key. These are the Superman of monsters from the black hole of Purgatory. They can shapeshift… They don’t die easy. The top boss is Mr. Dick Roman. He runs the show. Cut one, you see black goo. We're through the looking glass. Blood is black, and black is blood. Don't turn your back. Get out of the building. Get out of the county. And avoid them at all costs." Charlie hits a button and all of the open documents close. She checks to see where Pete is and Harry says that he went down to the parking garage for a smoke. In the parking garage, Dick confronts Pete and tells him that there's no need of his serivce anymore and then his fellow Leviathan take on Pete's form and then kills him. Charlie, just coming down in the elevator, sees the entire thing. Now terrified, she quickly gets out of the building and goes home, and the Leviathan-Pete calls to know why she left. She claims that she had to call in a sick day and then hangs up. She packs her belongings and and heads for the door, just when Hunter and Kurt arrive. Alarmed, she grabs a prop sword and hits Kurt, but they quickly disarm her and use borax to prove that they're not Leviathans. She asks who the boys are. Kurt and Hunter are sitting in Charlie’s living room, after shortly explain who they are. Charlie So you guys are actual Power Rangers and kill monsters? Oh, that is awesome! Can I be one? Oh, ugh, stop Charlie. Never mind. Just shh. Okay, I get how you tracked the drive – straight GPS – but it's still at the office. How did you find me? Kurt clears his throat and opens his laptop. He shows Charlie video footage of herself. Charlie Aw! Son of a gun jacked my webcam?! Hunter Welcome to Club Frank. Charlie It's creepy, but I'll give it to him. So you're telling me everything he had on his drive is true. Kurt That and more. Hunter Wait. How long did it take you to crack into Frank's drive? Charlie A day or so. Kurt Is there anything you can't hack into? Charlie Not yet. Hunter How about Dick Roman's e-mail? Charlie Why would I... Oh, yeah. He's one of them. Kurt That and he's their leader. Charlie So what's the end game – steal our resources, make us some slaves? Hunter Planet-wide value meal. We're the meat. Charlie You can't be... serious. Okay. All right. Let's do this. What am I looking for? Charlie sits down at the table and opens her laptop. Kurt Well, for starters, uh, anything about archaeological dig sites. Charlie Like Indiana Jones stuff? Kurt All we know is that Dick has been digging all over the world, and we need to know what he's looking for. Charlie You know, I was having a really good week. I met someone, downloaded the a bunch of Robyn songs. Everything was coming up me. Oh, crap. Hunter Look, we get it sucks. Charlie No, not that. This. Dick's e-mail isn't on the company server. It's on a private one, in his office. Hunter Meaning? Charlie Can't get in it unless you have his phone or you're at his desk. Hunter So you're saying that if we're inside Dick's office, then we can hack into his e-mail? Charlie You can't. Only someone like... But I sure as hell ain't doing it. I am doing my job and... What are the chances I see everything on that drive and Dick lets me live anyway? Kurt I think you know. Charlie So I erase the drive first, protect me and you. Then I go back to my old life, right? What? Hunter It's not that easy. You're on Dick Roman's radar now, which means you don't have an old life anymore. Charlie I'm gonna die. I should have taken that job at Google. Kurt Look, Charlie, it's okay if you can't do it. I mean, you didn't volunteer for this. Charlie Totally. Exactly. But now..."I volunteer as tribute." Kurt Wait, what? Charlie I got to go back in anyways to wipe Frank's drive. Might as well break into Dick's office, too. Kurt Are you sure? Charlie No. But these things are gonna eat everyone I know. What kind of douchebag stands by for that? However, I have never broken into anything in real life before, so... plan? Hunter has her hack the security system of Roman Inc.'s building and they put together a plan to infultrate Dick Roman's office, unaware to them while Bobby's ghost watches. On that night, Hunter and Kurt are parked in a van outside the HQ of Dick Roman. Kurt joins Hunter inside the van. Kurt How's it going? Hunter Great, since she set all this up. Um, look. Hunter uses Charlie’s laptop to show Kurt the security footage. Hunter See this? I can put each camera on a prerecorded loop. Once I do that, she'll have 15 minutes. Kurt 15 minutes ain't a lot of time. Hunter No. She said if it took longer to hack his desktop, then she deserved to be eaten. Kurt scoffs I like her. The security footage shows Charlie standing outside the building and then spots something. Hunter Yeah, well---wait. Is that... Son of a bitch. Kurt What? Hunter Look at her bag. A close-up of Charlie’s bag shows Bobby’s flask in a side pocket. Kurt Bobby. Wait. Y-you think he, uh – Hunter Hitched a ride after we told him to cool his jets? Yeah. What the hell's he thinking? Kurt He's not. So what do we do – call the whole thing off? Hunter We’ve only got one shot at this. Charlie is outside the building, looking nervous. Charlie singing I used to think maybe you loved me… Kurt a bluetooth Charlie, it’s Kurt. Are you singing? Charlie I sing when I'm nervous. Don't judge me. Kurt Judgment-free zone. Listen, uh, check the side pocket in your bag. Charlie Oh. Thank you. takes a drink from the flask. Mmm. Good idea. Hunter the bluetooth Look, that's, uh, kind of a family heirloom. It's a good-luck charm, okay, so don't lose it. Charlie Copy that. Okay. Let's do this. Charlie doesn’t move. Hunter Uh, Charlie? Charlie I'm having a hard time moving. Hunter You can do this. Charlie Uh, I'm not – I'm not a spy. No, I can't do it. I can't do it. I can't do it. I can't. Kurt takes the phone from Hunter. Kurt Charlie, hey, it's Kurt again. Charlie I'm sorry, Kurt. I-I just – Kurt It's okay. Uh, listen, w-who's your favorite movie character? Charlie Uh, Hermione from Harry Potter. Kurt Hermione. Well, uh, all right, did Hermione run when Sirius Black was in trouble or when Voldemort attacked Hogwarts? Hunter Kurt Seriously? Kurt Hunter Shut up. Charlie No, of course not. Kurt What did she do? Charlie She kicked ass. She actually saves Harry in practically every book. And then she ends up with the wrong – Kurt Okay, stay on track. So she kicked ass, right? So, what are you gonna do? Charlie I'm gonna kick it in the ass. Kurt You go girl. Hunter Kurt and mocking him Oh, you go, dumble-dork. Kurt slightly shoves Hunter. Charlie enters the building and normally walks past a security guard and takes the elevator to the upper floors. Charlie Alright, I'm in. I've always wanted to say that. Kurt You're doing good, Charlie. Charlie gets off on the 11th floor. As she passes the hallway and to another to Dick Roman's office, she flattens herself behind a wall when she sees another security guard. She asks them what to do now and Kurt tells her to try to flirt with him, and Charlie then reveals that she isn't interested in men. So Hunter takes over and coaches her through flirting with the guard. It works, more or less, and Charlie asks to use the executive washroom before she goes. Charlie manages to get into Dick Roman's office and easily hacks his password. As she downloads the files, the guard wonders where she is and goes to check on her. The ghost of Bobby appears to help her and moves a door behind the guard, distracting him long enough for Charlie to hide. He then enter's Dick's office and as he starts to walk toward the computer, Charlie comes out of the bathroom and distracts him from seeing the fact that she's downloading the files. Once the download is done, she secretly pulls out the flash drive and quickly gets out. At the van, Hunter gets impatient at being stuck, he prepares borax Molotov cocktails and urges Kurt to do the same. Hunter sarcastically You know what? New plan. From now on, we just stay in the van and send in the 90-pound girl. Kurt Hunter, every chomper on Earth knows our face. How many do you think are in that building? We wouldn't make it past the lobby. Hunter Yeah, I know. Doesn't mean I got to be happy about sending in freaking Veronica Mars. Kurt She'll be fine... or we'll go in. Hunter And get as far as we can. Damn right. Charlie manages to go to her desk and starts sending the files to the boys. Charlie the phone Hey, guys. Kurt Yeah, Charlie? Charlie Sending you all the flagged dig files now. Kurt Charlie, you are a genius! Charlie I know. It's a problem. Then the Leviathan-Pete comes in and Charlie tells her that she's working a deadline. He pats her briefly and wishes her well and then leaves. When she's alone, she contacts the boys again. Charlie Hey, guys, you still there? Kurt Yeah. What the hell was that? Charlie Oh, just my manager, the monster. Kurt You better go now. Charlie I can't. I got to act normal. I told him I was working. Let's just finish this. Charlie opens a number of Dick Roman’s emails concerning a package leaving Italy and the suspension of the digs. Charlie Wait, are you guys seeing this? Hunter It looks like Dick stopped digging days ago. Charlie Why? Kurt Guess he found what he was looking for. Can you check? Charlie Way ahead of you. Looking at travel reports, expenses... Here we go. Something in his suitcase left Italy last week. Spent the last 72 hours in armored cars and private planes. Whatever it is, it's coming here for Dick tonight. So, w-what the hell is it? Hunter Don't know. Whatever it is, he wants it bad, which means we gotta nab it. Charlie Well, it's landing at a private airport near here – crap – right about now. A courier's set to pick it up. Hunter What's the exact landing time? Charlie 42 minutes. Can you guys make it? Kurt looks at Richard Roman Enterprises and Downey Airport on an online map. Kurt We can try. Uh, all right, Charlie, one more favor, and then get the hell out of there. Dick Roman talking on his cell phone. Dick Roman Outstanding. And you'll call as soon as the package is in hand? A Leviathan henchman is waiting outside the cargo depot. Leviathan henchman Absolutely. I'm here waiting. In fact, I've got time for a light snack. some people in an alley Charlie removes the thumb drive from her computer. She gets up to leave, then gasps: Dick Roman is standing right in front of her. Dick Roman Hey, Charlie. I was hoping I'd find you here. sinisterly At the airport, the Leviathan henchman receives a blue suitcase and drives away while Kurt and Hunter are standing next to the open trunk of their car. Kurt So now what? The Leviathan henchman returns to the building, carrying the case into Dick Roman’s office. Dick Roman in I've been looking for this for a very, very long time. The henchman opens the case. Inside is a bottle of Power Clean, hooked up to a bomb. Dick gets wide-eyed. Dick Roman Now, who could have done that? The bomb ticks and goes off. An hour earlier to the moment Kurt asking Charlie to do one more favor. Charlie What do you need? Kurt More time. Charlie something and smiles Then let's get you some. Charlie then sends an email telling Dick and his henchman that the plane was delayed. Kurt Call us back when you're clear. Charlie Text you from the border, bro. At the airport, A baggage handler pulling a cart full of suitcases almost run into the Leviathan henchman, who is approaching the plane with the suitcase of Dick Roman. The baggage handler puts a blue case inside the plane. This time we see a close-up of his face: it's Kurt. Kurt takes a gray case from the plane and takes out the blue decoy case from the baggage cart switches them. The pilot gets the decoy case from the inside and hands it to the henchman. Kurt takes the real case off the baggage cart and walks away with it. He is then joined by Hunter on his side. Then back at Charlie's, she bumps into Dick Roman who comes over to see the work she's doing on the hard drive. Meanwhile, Kurt and Hunter are standing next to the open trunk of their car. Kurt So now what? Hunter Now we see what we've won. Hunter opens the gray case. Inside is something wrapped in cloth, which Hunter uncovers it. A square size of a solid object. Hunter Did we just... steal a – a hunk of red clay? The boys try to call Charlie, but doesn't answer. She is busy showing the hard drive contents to Dick Roman. Meanwhile, Bobby hovers over Dick Roman, vowing vengeance, and tries to focus his willpower to do something. Charlie reports that there's nothing about the Winchesters on the drive and Dick tells her to send the information to him. Dick then gets a call about the arrival of his suitcase and has his henchman bring it up to his office, and tells Charlie to stay put. When he leaves, she quickly grabs her stuff and heads out just as the borax bomb explodes from upstairs in Dick Roman's office. He managed to survive the explosion but his face is burned and slowly regenerating. He then order security to lockdown the entire building. Charlie is sprinting for the entrance doors. She reaches them to find them locked. Dick Roman, whose face has healed, is riding down in the elevator. Bobby then puts his hands against the doors. The glass of the doors shatters around Bobby’s hands, but stays in place. Dick Roman and Pete reach the ground floor. Pete paces towards Charlie. Bobby shoves Pete, who crashes into Charlie, knocking her into a pillar and then onto the ground. Bobby pushes Dick Roman away. Charlie lies on the floor holding her arm and groaning. Kurt and Hunter burst in through the glass doors, both morphed as the White Dino and Titanium Ranger. A few security guards approaches. Charlie Kurt, he's one of them! to Pete Kurt tosses a molotav borax onto Pete. Pete yells and smoke rises from his face and Kurt decapitates him with his Drago Sword. Hunter manages to fight off the guards. Kurt picks up an injured Charlie. Dick Roman You're hanging with the wrong crowd, kiddo. Dick Roman paces forward as Kurt and Hunter move towards the door. Bobby appears in front of Dick Roman. Bobby Not so fast, Dick! Bobby shoves Dick Roman hard. Dick Roman flies through the air into a large display in the lobby and falls to the ground. Hunter and Kurt watch as Bobby flickers, then reappears and looks back at them before disappearing again. Dick Roman growls and sits up. Dick Roman All right, enough! Show yourself. Let's do this like real monsters! Dick Roman tries to get up, but is shoved back down. Dick Roman Ha, ha, ha! You got to do that again. That tickled. Kurt Hunter, come on. Come on! Kurt, carrying Charlie, and Hunter leaves the building. Dick Roman stands back up with an angered face. On the road, Hunter is driving, Kurt is in the passenger seat and Charlie is in the back seat. Kurt Charlie, talk to us. You okay? Charlie Not. Why didn't you kill Dick? Kurt 'Cause we can't yet. But we will. Charlie Okay, FYI, the really evil ones always need a special sword to kill it. arm still hurting Ohh, okay. I'm gonna pass out now. slowly lays down on the backseat Back in the building, Dick Roman walks into his office, talking angrily to someone on his phone. Dick Roman Because those Rangers stole it from me! Now get me another, before they figure the damn thing out! Dick Roman tosses his phone to the side. His henchman gets back up. Leviathan henchman Please, sir, d-don't bib me. Dick Roman Bib you?! Why would I waste a perfectly good meal? Dick Roman puts his hands on the henchman’s shoulders. He transforms his face into his true form and he lunges for the henchman's head. The following day, Charlie, Hunter and Kurt are exiting a bus terminal, with Charlie’s arm now in a sling. Charlie I left your dumb flask on the back seat of the car, by the way. Worst good-luck charm ever. Kurt hands Charlie her bag. Kurt Here you go. Charlie Thanks. Kurt So listen, um, we can't thank you enough. Charlie Actually, you can. Never contact me again, like, ever. Deal? Charlie holds out her hand and Kurt shakes it. Kurt Deal. Charlie shakes hands with Hunter. Hunter Keep your head down out there, okay? Charlie This ain't the first time I've disappeared. You think my name is really Charlie Bradbury? Please. So, good luck saving the world you guys. raises a hand in a Vulcan salute. Peace out, bitches. Charlie enters her bus. Kurt She's like the little sister I never had. boys smile about it for a moment When Charlie's bus leaves, the boys discuss whether Bobby is going insane with hatred now that he's a ghost. Kurt wonders what to do, but Hunter says that they need to deal with the Leviathans and the clay piece first. Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse